Lamps refer to devices that supply or regulate light for specific purposes. As light sources of lamps, incandescent bulbs, fluorescent lamps and neon lamps may be used and Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) have recently been used.
LEDs are elements that change electrical signals into infrared light or other light using compound semiconductor properties. LEDs do not use any harmful material, such as mercury or the like, differently from fluorescent lamps, thus having less environmental pollution causing factors. In addition, LEDs have a longer lifespan than incandescent bulbs, fluorescent lamps, and neon lamps. In addition, as compared with incandescent bulbs, fluorescent lamps, and neon lamps, LEDs have lower power consumption and a higher color temperature, thus having excellent visibility and reduced glare.
Lamps using LEDs may be used, according to use purposes thereof, in backlights, display apparatuses, luminaires, automobile indicator lights, headlamps, and the like.
Such a lamp may include LED packages mounted on a board. Each LED package may include a package body and light emitting chips disposed on the package body. The light emitting chips increase in temperature upon light emission of the lamp. This temperature increase may vary properties of the light emitting chips (e.g., luminous intensity and wavelength variation) and, therefore, it is necessary to provide means for restricting increase in the temperature of light emitting chips.